


With You

by toothIess



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Pre-s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: Just when Astrid thought her day couldn't get any worse the universe proved her wrong and she was looking forward to be alone with Niska





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Basically takes place during the gap between s2 and s3

Astrid cursed under her breath when she stepped outside of the pub and saw rain was pouring down the sky, which almost seemed as dark as night while it was only four in the afternoon. The brunette had just finished a rather tiring shift during which she had to deal with a couple of infuriating costumers who were complaining about the fact that both synths and humans were visiting this pub. When she had first started working there this hadn’t been much of an issue, but as the time passed the tension between synths and humans grew and Day Zero was definitely to blame for that. This meant that Astrid was basically walking on eggshells while she tended her costumers and payed little mind to what they were saying.

That mostly meant that Astrid was ecstatic whenever her colleague would arrive to tell her that her shift was over and that she was allowed to visit home. Pretty much almost as soon as her colleague had taken over Astrid had already ran out of the pub. Fortunately she had gotten a little accustomed to the British weather ever since she arrived here more than four months ago which was why she had brought an umbrella with her wherever she went so that she wouldn’t be entirely soaked since her flat was a short walk removed from her work.

When Astrid at first had come to Britain she had assumed that it would only be temporarily because Niska needed her help and that she would be returning back to Germany within a matter of days. Only that wasn’t the case. Months had passed and Astrid was still here and her desire to stay here in Britain grew because of Niska. Sure this country and its people are still a mystery to her on this very day, but staying with Niska has made her time here worth it and she hadn’t thought of moving back to Germany at all. That was why she and Niska had found a flat in a suburban neighborhood not too long ago so that they could settle down somewhere, _together_. That gave Astrid a reason to find a job at a local pub since that had been her job in Berlin as well so she had the experience that was required for it.

Astrid was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn’t payed attention to the worsening weather and didn’t see how a small hole teared into her umbrella until it became a huge gap which allowed the rain to gush right through it. This made it almost impossible for Astrid to shield herself from the weather as the rain soaked through her coat and into her clothes. She knew for certain that she was going to catch a cold if she wouldn’t be home soon.

This gave Astrid no other choice but to run as she maneuvered her way through the crowds of people on the pavement who she heard grunting and yelling because she cut them off, but she had no time to worry about that since she was on a mission.

She wasn’t entirely sure how long it had taken her but it came as a huge relieve to her when she finally entered the main entrance of her apartment complex and was freed from the heavy rain. It hit her how cold the water had been and how it was soaked into her very skin and clothes. Her body was rattling as she went up the stairs.

Their flat was at the third floor which meant that she was spared from having to go up too many stairs. It was located at the end of the corridor. As Astrid got close she could smell the scent of **sauerbraten** coming from the kitchen which was her favorite German meatdish. It was something that her mother always made her ever since she was little. Her girlfriend was aware of that information and apparently Niska was the one who was cooking it for her since she knew what time that Astrid would arrive home.

As she stepped inside the flat the scent only grew and she heard footsteps coming her way. As Niska stepped into the hallway her eyes widened when she caught sight of Astrid being completely soaked.

"I thought that you had an umbrella," Niska said while she aided her with taking off her jacket. "We bought you a purple one not too long ago."

Astrid grimaced but was glad to be in the warmth of their flat since the heating was turned on. "It broke so I had to throw it away. I ran all the way back here," she replied tiresomely.

Niska came closer so that she could rub Astrid’s lowers arms to create some friction. "You looked like a drowned cat," she said with a slight smirk. "I am certain that you’re freezing right now. Why don’t you take a hot shower while I make you some tea? We can talk more after."

Astrid watched her return to the kitchen to check up on her cooking. The brunette obeyed her girlfriend’s request because her bones were aching from the cold and a hot shower would ease her. Astrid didn’t waste too much time underneath the shower, but made sure that she wasn’t clattering with her teeth anymore. Afterwards she put on a big yellow jumper and some leggings which made it much more comfortable for her to walk around in instead of clothes that had been stuck onto her skin.

As she stepped into the kitchen she saw that Niska had placed a mug of tea onto the table with a tray of shortbread. The blonde turned her head at her arrival and held out her hands for her. "I can tell that you didn’t exactly have a good day, " Niska figured while Astrid stepped into her hold. Niska enfolded her into an embrace while Astrid leaned her head onto her shoulder. "Did everything go alright?"

"I just had to deal with some tiring costumers that is all," Astrid replied solemnly, but more at ease now because Niska had her. "You know how the tension between humans and synths is growing. We can feel it changing every day."

"That’s true, but the pub that you work at is known for its acceptance of both synths and humans. That is why a lot of people visit that place to feel accepted," Niska responded as she ran her fingers through Astrid’s damp hair in a comforting gesture who pretty much melted against her.

"Let’s hope that it will stay that way."

Niska made sure to make their embrace last longer so that she could provide Astrid the reassurance that she needed after her rough day. Her body didn’t feel as tense against her anymore. She knew that Astrid was tired and tensed, but as soon as she was with Niska that seemed to lessen as if the synth was able to make those things appear insignificant.

After a short while Niska pulled back while she cupped Astrid’s face and kissed her briefly. It was mostly to let Astrid know that Niska was at her side no matter what. "Even though I’m technically a synthetic I haven’t quite used my coded cooking skills until I met you. You once told me that **sauerbraten** is your favorite German dish because it reminds you of your mother and I remembered the recipe. That is why I decided to make some for you."

Niska wasn’t given the chance to walk away because Astrid was already kissing her to show her gratitude. "I cannot believe you went through such a great length to show of your cooking skills. I’m quite curious to see what it tastes like and how good you really are."

"You only have to be patient for a little while longer because it’s almost finished. First you need to sit down, drink your tea, while you tell how your parents are doing," Niska insisted as she leaded Astrid to the table. Astrid was only happy to comply because with Niska at her side life was actually meaningful.


End file.
